customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
End
End is a character appearing in Timeline 673-B, the alternate future version of the Perfectionist, and the penultimate antagonist of all main stories created by JackieFuChan616. History Main Article: Perfectionist Original Timeline 673-B The Perfectionist, following his return had managed to amass a large amount of modified Chaos Gaja, and planned to use it as a test on a nearby Inhabited Planet as a further plan to bring about his goal of spreading Perfection to all living beings. He dared the Hero Factory to stand in his way as a way of luring them to the planet where he used a holographic double to lure them into a trap. Once inside a large room, the hologram deactivated an a series of energy beams proceeded to trap the Heroes against a wall opposite a massive viewing screen. From there, he proceeded to announce to the Heroes that they would witness Perfection firsthand as the missile containing the Chaos Gaja was set to blow up the building they were in. The Heroes realized there was no way out and prepared for death. The Perfectionist then fired the missile and it destroyed the building in a massive blast seen from space. The Heroes were all wiped out and the Chaos Gaja began to merge with the Planet's ecosystem spreading Perfection into everything. The Perfectionist then landed on the planet to see the fruits of his labors. For several days all seemed well, until a strange pattern began to emerge. The Chaos Gaja began to react to individuals' own idea of perfection, and as a result all lifeforms on the planet soon became power hungry and began fighting to the death over the substance, despite the fact that it was plentiful. During an attempt to break up one of the fights, the Perfectionist had his left arm slashed off, and he spare technology to fashion himself a longer robotic one. The Perfectionist then realized that the Chaos Gaja had evolved into a planetary virus that was eating away at the Planet's Core. Despite his attempt to stabilize it, the core soon became so unstable that the entire planet exploded. The perfectionist believed that this situation was over, but much to his horror the virus, dubbed the Chaos Strain, had evolved to the point where it could survive in the exploded remains of the planet, which would then spread the strain to anything that these chunks touched, including other planets. As a result, all the planets in the same star system were also destroyed. The Perfectionist began to heavily research the Chaos Strain, hoping to find a way to stop or prevent it, but hundreds of other planets and solar systems continued to perish. On another planet, the Perfectionist attempted to use a modified form of Anti-Gaja to stop the strain from further damaging the planet. Although it appeared ton work at first, the Chaos Strain soon evolved to resist it and caused a massive explosion that took out a great chunk of the Planet as well as the Perfectionist's lower half. He soon replaced it with robotic legs and new armor. Sometime later, the Perfectionist had developed a massive Planetary Shield that would absorb the strain and convert it into energy to keep its power going, and set it up around Planet Makuhero, the capital of the Universe. Even though it would have worked under ordinary circumstances, the Chaos Strain has gathered so much energy that it was able to overload the battery for the shield and cause it to fall, the planet was destroyed soon afterwards. Afterwards, the Perfectionist was left alone on his research ship. The Chaos Strain soon left the area he was in after there was nothing left, and he watched as various stars soon fade from view as the years went on. He proceeded to put himself in stasis and wait for a few millennia until his ship ran out of power. About 5000 years later, a small probe found the Perfectionist's ship and began transmitting him data which took him out of stasis. Despite all the time that passed, he hadn't aged at all thanks to the stasis he was in. Looking through the data, he realized that the probe was giving him data necessary to finish the Sphere Field Program started by John Mercury Master. Once the program was finished, he realized that he use it to reset his own body to a younger point, or flip the field allowing for time itself to reverse around him. There were also several other bits of information about him and the sphere field contained in the probe and so he outfitted his Bike to use the field as he combined with it. He declared that he would end his reign of destruction, and to make sure of it christened himself as End. He then activated the Sphere Field and watched in wonder as Time was reset around him as he traveled back to stop the creation of the Chaos Strain. New Timeline 673-B End arrived back in Time a few moments before the missile was launched. He immediate used the capture feature of the Sphere field to encase the missile shortly after it launches, where it proceeded to dissolve into pure energy and be absorbed into the Sphere Field. He then fired a blast down to the power generator for the building which freed the Heroes, then blasted one of the energy stabilizers on the Perfectionists Ship, temporarily weakening it. He then flew down to the building and proceeded to gather up the Heroes in the Sphere Field before transporting them back to the Hero Factory. End explained who he was and that they needed to destroy the Perfectionist's artificial arm, as it was supposedly feeding him damaging information that led to the Chaos Strain being produced. Everyone was willing to help him except Breez who questioned him about the Sphere Field, and how he was not erased if time was turned back around him. End explained that the Sphere Field generated an Time Resistant Barrier around his body while time turned back. Even if he never existed, the circumstances that led to him existing will always be prevalent allowing him to survive until the Sphere Field is manually deactivated. Breez is still skeptic and decides to remain behind while the other Heroes help End get the arm and destroy it. They head off to the Perfectionist's research ship and get past its defenses thanks to End's knowledge. Once inside, they confront the Perfectionist who reveals that he was able to copy most of End's Sphere field code and use it to somewhat complete his own. End then challenges the Perfectionist to a Sphere Field Battle, in which both users try to destroy their opponent's field with various features and programs. They start out, but it becomes clear shortly into the fight that End has a distinct advantage. The Perfectionist's field also uses Chaos Gaja as an energy source, but is much weaker despite and more prone to breaking due to the program still being unfinished. The Perfectionist attempts to power up the Sphere Field with Dark Zexal, but this causes it to become extremely unstable and fire out random blasts of energy. Ironically, this causes End to become unbalanced and his Field is heavily damaged. As End attempts to change formation, The Perfectionist fires a blast through one of the flipping hexes causing direct damage to End and finishing the match prematurely. The Perfectionist says that although he lacks all the knowledge about the program, it will serve him well in time, he then disappears. End and the others regroup at the Hero Factory, where End states that if they can shatter the Perfectionist's Sphere Field, it will be temporarily disabled and he can beat him. While they are conversing about their plan, Breez walks in and notices that End's personality does not seem to have a trace of Master in it whatsoever. Even some of the stuff he's willing to do goes against even what the Perfectionist would do. End tells her that he knows what he is doing, but Breez is still unconvinced and says she's going to keep an eye on him. Afterwards, End walks down a hallway, takes out the probe and disconnects it from the Sphere Field causing some minor temporal anomalies as the probe in this new timeline merges with the one the Perfectionist had before the Perfectionist reconnects it. Unknown to him, Breez saw everything on the security monitors. End and the others proceed to locate the Perfectionist traveling to a secret bunker that would mask his energy. End chases him down, revealing his ability to combine with his bike. He then forces the Perfectionist into another Sphere Field battle, where the Perfectionist reveals he made a few modifications from last time. He uses these abilities to trap the other Heroes so that way no one will interfere. Much to the Perfectionist's surprise, his new tricks fail to harm End like last time, and End reveals that he was holding back last time on purpose. The Perfectionist tries to strike inside the Sphere Field again, but End uses his Sphere field to redirect the blast straight at the Perfectionist, stunning him. End then rams his Sphere Field into the Perfectionist's, causing it to shatter and the Perfectionist to be knocked down due to a temporary weakening. The Perfectionist then tries to run away, but End disconnects from his bike and follows him fast. He eventually reaches him at the corner of a cliff. The Perfectionist says that he isn't going down without a fight and takes out the Red Sword and his Master Blaster. End then blasts the sword, causing it to revert to the Blue Sword. The two of them both put on an impressive battle with neither one being able to back down. Then out of nowhere, End begins striking with a series of intense blows that end with the Perfectionist's artificial arm getting cut off. The Heroes arrive and are happy that it is over, and see End raise his blaster to the arm to destroy it as a blast is unleashed. When the smoke clears, however, the arm is still there and appears to be reacting to End's artificial arm. It then merges with End's left arm. The Heroes question this, and End turns around with an evil smile saying that they are so gullible. The Sphere field activates and begins to glow as it lifts End into the air. They watch in horror as his body is transformed by the Sphere Field into a perfectly symmetrical skeletal being. They demand to know what's going on, and End decides to tell them. The Probe he found gave him data that would allow him to become the ultimate being if he first traveled back and merged the future probe and present day probe together then merged his past self's arm into him. That way there would be nothing to ever stand in his way. They question how he could possibly be the ultimate lifeform, so he shows them. He merges with his bike again and activates the Sphere Field while raising both the Red and Blue Sword inside the field. The result casues a massive creation of energy that powers up the Sphere Field to unthinkable levels. He then concentrates the energy and fires it at a mountain, completely decimating it. He explains that the Sphere Field draws it's power from a personal dimension that begins as the size of an Atom, but can grow infinitely larger depending on how much energy is in it. With this new modified Chaos Sphere Field, and his new body, he can store the energy indefinitely and access as much of it as he needs at any given time, and if he needs more, he can power himself up to infinite heights. Refusing to believe this, the Perfectionist leaps at End to try and kill him, but end effortlessly strikes him several miles away. He then tells the others that they have no chance, but he will let them live long enough to see their beloved Makuhero City destroyed. He laughs manically and teleports away. Once outside the Makuhero Belt, he begins to revel in his newfound power and proceeds to destroy the entire planet, unaware that Breez had everyone evacuated beforehand. The now resurrected John Mercury Master confronts him and begins to use a combination of both Light and Dark Zexal with the Sphere Field to try and stop him. Even though it manages to confuse End, he is still able to raise his power infinitely and overpower Master. End then comments on how Zexal reminds him of his Chaos Sphere Field, but how it can't give Master all the power in the world like his can. Master then remembers a similar comment being made by a Neo Zexal member when they discussed the Sphere Field Program he stole. He then finally understands what the program was designed for, it was a way to unite Zexal back into its original form. He asks Zextrax if he can lend some of his Orichalcos power for the Sphere Field. Zeltrax complies and leaves Master to enact his plan. End sees this and tries to get to Master, but Zeltrax is able to hold him back with the powers of the Crystals. Eventually, Master is able to call upon all Zexal power in every timeline and merges it using his body as a tool to do so, with the Sphere Field evolving Master into a golden warrior with the power of Ultra Zexal. End soon becomes overwhelmed by the power and tries a different approach. He manages to capture Master inside of his absorption Sphere Field and prepares to flip it around which will send Master into his Sphere Field Dimension. But Master is able to direct his energy into a whip which pulls End into the dimension with him. Once there, End chastises Master for trapping them both there, but that his Sphere Field might be he key for one of them to get out of there. Master tries to channel more Ultra Zexal Energy but fails, with End revealing that the dimension is designed to negate Zexal's power-up, so Master has no chance of leaving without the Sphere Field. Master questions why he would trap him there if he knew he could get away, and End answers that the Sphere Field is like a dimensional interface, if it shatters, the entire dimension becomes destroyed. He planned to trap Master here, then destroy the dimension causing him to become swallowed by the Void for all eternity. After being destroyed, the program gathers enough energy for the dimension to be recreated, but it is too late to save anything that was inside while it was destroyed. End also reveals that because he created the dimension, he can directly absorb energy from it. He demonstrates by powering himself up again using energy from the nearby surroundings. Master realizes he's done for and tries to run away from End to no avail. Just as End launches his ultimate attack, Master activates the Sphere Field to redirect the blast back, but instead ends up puncturing the edge of the dimension, ultimately causing the Void to rush in and the dimension to collapse. End then battles Master over the Sphere Field, but both of them run out of time. End frantically tries to absorb more Energy from the surroundings, but fails to do as a wave of the Void crashes down on top of him, and soon does the same thing to Master, destroying the two of them forever. Alternate Non Canon Epilouge Before End was covered by the Void, the Sphere Field reactivated thanks to the Energy he absorbed and transported him away to the new Sphere Field Dimension the instant that the old one was destroyed forever. Once there, he realized that he had temporarily lost all his power, but a side effect allowed him to use the Sphere Field Interface on his Bike to control the dimension like a God. For hundreds of years afterward, End used this gift to make the dimension stronger and make it into a Paradise. But he wanted more, he wanted to become a true God over all Reality, and now realized he had the power to do so with new Sphere Field Programs he had developed. The Dimension's power had grown exponentially to the point where it was over 1000 times stronger than the most powerful dimension, now he could use this to alter time itself for his own interests. His used his new Program to travel through various timelines, using a Capture Sphere Field to wipe the minds of famous enemies faced by Master and Zeltrax and make them his slaves. He would also use a Dimensional Sphere Field to surround the entire Timeline and stop it's flow, then drain all of it's power and send it back to the Sphere Field Dimension. However, Guardian Zeltrax caught whiff of this and traveled to the Void to Free Master so they could stop him again. The two of them confronted End in the Orichalcos Core Chamber, who said that he was weakening timelines on purpose so that way the Core would drop and reset all of reality. If he touched the Forbidden Liquid at the same instant as the Core, he would be forever merged with it, and would truly be the ultimate being in all of reality. The three of them fought with End using the Villains he captured as extra lines of defense. Master and Zeltrax destroyed them again, but since they were directly connected to the time stream, this weakened it further until the Core began it's fall. The three of them fought over the Core, and ultimately they were all pushed downward as the Core hit the Forbidden Liquid, leaving their ultimate fates unknown as Reality reset itself. Now there are a few theories for what happened. One is that the Core hit the Forbidden Liquid by itself, causing the three of them to be wiped out. Another is that one, two or all three of them also hit the Liquid causing that/those people/person to become one with the Core of all Reality. But since this epilogue is non canon it is instead left up to the readers. Appearance End originally looked exactly like the Perfectionist, but several accidents caused him to replace his body with asymmetrical cybernetic components. As End, he was much taller than his original form due to extremely large legs covered in silver shoes and titanium armor. His torso was replaced with a standard titanium breastplate and silver shoulder armor with titanium shoulder pads. His right arm was the same as the Perfectionist's artificial arm, but his Right Arm was longer, heavier, and sported a dark hand with large silver armor and another drone. His head was mostly unchanged, but the helmet was white instead of green. After becoming evolved by the Sphere Field, his body underwent a major change. His four limbs gained extra elongated joints out of the artificial holders, giving him near 360 degree mobility on each one. He also lost the Shoulder pads with his Breastplate becoming an evolved silver form. His arms became fully symmetrical with their base color being grey and the armor being the large one used on his old left arm. His feet also flipped, causing the previous air skates he could use to become his new feet and vice versa. His legs also gained two secondary cores, one for each leg. His face also evolved taking on a different version with a camera exposing only the right half of his face, allowing his maniacal grin to be seen more clearly. Altogether, he appeared more like a huge mechanical skeleton and nothing like the Hero that the body used to be. Powers and Abilities Aided by immense technology, End was a formidable adversary He was able to generate the Sphere field at will and knew most about how it functioned, but he sometimes remarked that it could evolve on its own, and as a result did not know everything about it. He was also very skilled with common weapons such as blasters and swords, and could use technology to make them more dangerous. After evolving, he gained the ability to deflect an attack from any angle and the ability to power himself up to infinite heights. His basic abilities also multiplied in power, giving him the strength to overcome Ultra Zexal, making him arguably the most dangerous adversary ever faced by Master or Zeltrax. In the Sphere Field Dimension, he had the ability to absorb energy from it to power himself up. Also in the non-canon epilogue, he was able to manipulate the dimension like a god using the Sphere Field Interface. Creation and Conception Originally after Zeltrax's setting of all things right after preventing the recreation of Timeline 673-A, JackieFuChan616 wanted to end the series feeling burned out. However, he believed this would be a terrible way to end it, and decided to make one final arc to complete the entire series, and so the Perfectionist was created from an old idea originally used during the debut of the Perfection Form. After the Perfectionist installed his artificial arm, JackieFuChan616 came up with the concept of the Perfectionist replacing his entire body with Cybernetics, but feeling that this would clash with the Perfectionist's personality, he re-imagined the idea as a future version of the Perfectionist who would travel to destroy his past self to prevent an massive genocide that he inadvertently started. Originally, End had good intentions, but as time went on, he felt he would be better suited as the final antagonist of the series and was reworked as such. JackieFuChan616 feels that End was the perfect villain to end the series, as he pushed it to the top, and helped defy the notion that everything has to end on a good note as Master had to sacrifice himself to stop him. He also enjoyed the real world metaphor of machines eliminating all that existed that they would see as imperfect, which gave him a single deep connection to his past self. Trivia * End's design, especially his final form combined with his bike was inspired by the Yu-Gi-Oh villain Z-One, with both of them being cyborgs who travel back in time to prevent a massive apocalyptic event. * The plot of End coming back in Time to kill his past self was inspired by the Terminator Film series, with the twist being inspired by an alternate ending for Terminator Salvation that involved the cyborg Marcus taking on John Connor's identity and killing off any witnesses. * The Arc was also created to get a definitive answer as to what the Sphere Field was originally designed for, and as such was used on both sides to show how dangerous a program can be, even if it is unfinished * The Probe is a reference to a possibility that the Machines that originally destroyed Timeline 527 knew that a Zexal Warrior would change history, and secretly sent a probe back in time to ensure its own creation with it appearing as a minor plot device several times during the series, although no one ever knows it is the same probe. Category:User:JackieFuChan616 Category:Characters